I believe a can fly
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: una cancion que representaba lo que era.  y lo queria lograr.  lo unico que queria era volar. One.Shot  LyncXalice Advertidos


_**I BELIEVE A CAN FLY**_

_**ONESHOT**_

_**POR**_

_**LEO SAYATO EVANS**_

¿Cuando terminaras de arreglar ese transportador, vejestorio?-gritaba el niño Vestal al abuelo de Alice, mientras este se encontraba trabajando en el transportador dimensional

-Suéltalo Lync! ¡Es en serio!

Bruscamente el lo soltó. Esta era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Aunque ella era calmada y paciente, tenia un limite y ¡Estaba harta de escucharlas quejas de ese niño engreído!

Y ella le dio una bofetada en la cara. Por un rato él se quedó sorprendido al recibir semejante golpe en la mejilla

-¡Ya me hartaste! Si tanto quieres regresar ¿por qué no ayudas? – Exclamo molesta ya que estaba harta del comportamiento de aquel niño Vestal

-¡Ja! En tus sueños!-gritó el antes de irse, con aquella voz engreída que lo caracterizaba.

Y salió de la habitación todavía con aquella mejilla rojiza.

…..

No estaba.

No lo encontraba.

Habían pasado horas de la última vez que lo vio y no lo hallaba.

No había rastro de Lync.

Pero, por que se preocupaba, el era insoportable, un niño muy engreído, lleno de aire caliente, con un ego muy alto.

Pero entonces.

Por que se preocupaba por el.

De pronto se oyeron cantos que llegaron a los oídos de Alice.

_I believe a can fly_

_I believe a touch sky_

Era una voz chillona pero a la vez dulce.

Un voz como la de.

Lync.

Siguiendo el rastro de la melodía y ahí se encontraba.

En un terreno lleno de nieve.

Solo viendo la luna.

Cantando.

_I believe a can fly_

_I believe I can a touch sky_

_I think about it every night and day_

_Spread my wings and fly away_

_I believe I can soar. _

_I see me running through that open door. _

_I believe I can fly. _

_I believe I can fly. _

_I believe I can fly_

Cantas muy bien, dijo mientras se acercaba

Sorprendiendo a el.

…

¿Dime Lync Por qué estas con los Vexos?

-Pues porque…Son geniales y si yo estoy con ellos yo también lo soy!

-No me parece una buena respuesta

Parecía que el niño no quería tocar el tema, pero luego soltó un suspiro y habló-

¿En serio quieres saber?

Al ver que ella no quería cambiar el tema suspiro derrotado.

Veras…Yo nunca he sido nadie. Ser uno de los Vexos me convierte en alguien. Alguien importante. Alguien a quien respetar. Y yo ahora puedo ver a todos hacia abajo…

Lync.

Aquel chico vestal, no era tan malo como parecía, solo que lo único que quería era, que lo reconocieran y que todos lo admiraran.

No era malo solo

Necesitaba amor.

…..

Lync la había engañado y eso le había roto el corazón.

Cuando dijo que quería dejar a los Vexos, con tal de a casa retornar.

Alice pensó que el podía cambiar.

Pero se ilusiono

El se ha marchado

Pero ella trataba de olvidarlo

Pero no podía hacerlo

No podía olvidar aquella noche

En la que con una dulce canción

El chico Vestal sin saberlo, le había robado el corazón.

Ella se encontraba cocinando para su abuelo.

Cuando se sorprendió.

Cuando salió a buscarlo.

Con agujeros se encontró.

Al parecer ese había sido la sede de una batalla.

Cuando salió a investigar, con algo extraño se encontró.

En el suelo un guante negro con algo en su interior.

Una memoria de computadora había hallado.

Ya tras haberla investigado.

Datos y diagramas había.

Del arma que el profesor Clay fabricaba.

Y l guante negro que la contenía.

Era del niño vestal.

Que hace tiempo que no veía.

Lync Volan.

Había sacrificado su vida.

Para salvarlos a todos en la tierra y Vestroia.

Pero principalmente a ella.

Aquella chica humana.

Que se había convertido.

En su primer y último amor.

…..

Ella en su cuarto estaba.

Sentada en su cama, observando.

Aquel guante que Lync, le había obsequiado.

En eso, ella encendió la radio.

Y aquella canción escucho.

La que el canto, la noche que la engañó.

I used to think that I could not go on  
>And life was nothing but an awful song<br>But now I know the meaning of true love  
>I'm leaning on the everlasting arms<p>

La canción era tranquila.

Llegaba al Corazón

Subió el volumen y siguió escuchando aquella canción.

If I can see it, then I can do it  
>If I just believe it, there's nothing to it<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I believe I can fly<br>I believe I can touch the sky  
>I think about it every night and day<br>Spread my wings and fly away  
>I believe I can soar<br>I see me running through that open door  
>I believe I can fly<br>I believe I can fly  
>I believe I can fly<p>

See I was on the verge of breaking down  
>Sometimes silence can seem so loud<br>There are miracles in life I must achieve  
>But first I know it starts inside of me, oh<p>

If I can see it, then I can be it  
>If I just believe it, there's nothing to it<p>

_[Chorus]_

Hey, cause I believe in me, oh

If I can see it, then I can be it  
>If I just believe it, there's nothing to it<p>

_[Chorus]_

Hey, if I just spread my wings  
>I can fly<br>I can fly  
>I can fly, hey<br>If I just spread my wings  
>I can fly<br>Fly-eye-eye

En ese momento ella unió el guante a su pecho.

Sin duda, le recordaba mucho, a ese niño.

Que quería ser fuerte y superarse.

El chico engreído que quería llamar la atención.

Ese niño.

Que lo único que quería era

Amor.

Pero que había hecho lo que decía la canción.

Abrió sus alas de viento

Y al mas allá voló

Y también

Voló

Pero hacia su corazón.

_**FIN**_

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Hola a todos los que hayan leído esta historia, ahora quise probar otra cosa y ahora les traigo un One-shot LyncxAlice espero que les haya gustado y me digan con reviews que son como mi marca personal de heroína (broma) me encanta que comenten mis historias y me digan en q puedo mejorar.**_

_**Bueno adivinen**_

_**Al fin me recupere de mi fractura de mano, ya tengo mis dos manos y listo para escribir mas y mas**_

_**Bueno**_

_**otra cosa mas**_

_**acredito a ximsol182 por que en algunas partes, hay fragmentos de su fic, Como conquistar a una chica insegura LyncxAlice, perdon por no hacerlo antes, pero se me paso. jejeje(risa nerviosa)**_

___**Con eso me despido**_

_**Con un**_

_**Hasta luego**_

_**Y **_

_**sayonaraaa**_

.

.


End file.
